


Restless

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain ficlets [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn needs to sleep, but she can't seem to get comfortable.





	

Jyn couldn’t move. She desperately, achingly,  _ needed _ to, but she just couldn’t. Sleep had long eluded her, and she gave a withering stare to the snoring figure lying beside her. If he hadn’t been resting up from a mission she would have probably “accidentally” nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.  _ Hard _ .

 

_ At least one of us can get some sleep _ , she thought bitterly. She tried moving again, leveraging herself against the wall beside her, the soreness in her right hip pushing her to desperate measures. Her flailing limbs still failed to wake Cassian, although she was sure she had hit him a few times. He had only grunted softly, but otherwise showed no signs of waking.

 

There would be no avoiding it. This was partly his fault, anyway.

 

“Cassian,” she hissed, but she was only answered by a slight stutter in his snore. “Cassian!” a little louder now, through gritted teeth. He finally lifted his head up slightly, and in the semi-darkness Jyn could see him blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Mm... Jyn? What’s wrong?” his voice was thick from sleep, but his eyes narrowed in on her, and for a moment Jyn felt a pang of regret for waking him, and possibly worrying him. The moment passed quickly, however.

 

“You need to get up.” she demanded, in that tone Cassian knew all too well.

 

“Ah. Of course.” Cassian pulled the blanket off of them and got out of the bed, leaving ample space for Jyn to crawl out.

 

Jyn shimmied her way to the edge of the bed, swung her legs out and over, but when she tried to sit up, nothing happened. Cassian stood by the bed. Jyn lay half out of the bed, half in it. For a few agonizing seconds, they were at an impasse.

 

“Help me. Please.” Jyn finally spit out. Cassian tried not to chuckle as he grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. She begrudgingly took his hands but once she was sitting she pulled away, not meeting his eyes. She turned back towards the bed, crawled back to her side, and lay down again, this time on her left side.

 

Cassian waited the requisite few seconds, while she adjusted herself and got comfortable, before he asked, “All good?”

 

He was only met with a soft snore.

 

Chuckling to himself, he crawled back into bed and wrapped his arm around the swell of her stomach, marveling at how, in just a week or so, there would be someone else keeping them awake at night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's very uncomfortable trying to sleep when you're nine months pregnant :-)


End file.
